Talk:Shining Nikki/@comment-35023180-20190525103912
After playing for a month and a week, I came up with several tips: UPDATED for December 2019: Gacha tips: - There will be 2 gacha pavilions during the early days of the game being released. One that costs diamonds and one that costs gold. The one that costs diamonds will feature pics of gold rarity (let's call this SSR) suits and their associated character cards. DON'T spend gold and dias and just wait for tickets, unless you're in endgame or something. - Later on, there will be a 3rd gacha whose contents keep rotating (approximately) weekly. The featured suits and associated character cards will be of the silver (let's call this SR) and bronze (let's call this R) rarities. DO ''NOT ''spend in this pool, the rates are ''heavily skewed for the featured R suit. You'll most likely get dupes of parts of the R suit.' The featured suits and character cards are either limited, or already existing in the normal diamond gacha. The rates to get anything other than the featured parts are immensely low.' Well, unless you really like them, or are a completionist, then go on and dump here.'' - Save your diamonds for events! Especially the Sleepless in Qinjiang event, the kitsune event, where the featured limited suit is a gold rarity suit, as well as the 2020 Chinese New Year event, with 2 limited gold rarity suits, the white and red deer and the sakura suits, as opposed to silver rarity suits found in earlier events like the detective event, the beachside event, etc. But if a less powerful suit strikes your fancy, go on and spend on it. It's your dias, your money, you play your game your way. This guide is stat-focused. Styling battle tips: - In manual styling battles, hit the character's image on the bottom right when it glows/sparkles. You'll get the maximum boost effect. - You can SKIP PVP battles, and in the opponent selection screen, you can check their power amount, as well as the individual parts they're wearing, the characters equipped for each of the 3 rounds (and the character's levels/evolution status) and the individual clothing parts' scores. This game really depends on luck. - You should always hold on to the starter SR (silver) card Lierlide (pink attribute), SR Red Snow if you summon her early (green attribute), and in that feature where you have to spend stamina to accumulate points to get suit parts and associated character cards, save up blue tickets for SR Zoe's suit and character card (blue attribute). - Constantly level and evolve your 5 most powerful cards for each of the 5 attributes: pink, green, blue, yellow, purple. You'll always know who are the most powerful cards, because everything is ordered from most powerful to least powerful, left to right, top to bottom. - If you get a higher rarity card, still stick with the lower rarity card in battles until you level and evolve the higher rarity card enough that its order gets moved to the left of the lower rarity card. After that, settle with this card. - Momo's Tips show your opponent's power value on top and your power value below it, and shows the aspects you could improve on, such as levelling up a character, trying to evolve them, etc. - When you reach certain evolution levels, you can get a differently colored version of suit parts associated with the character that you already own (i.e. even if you evolve it high enough, if you don't have the part, you don't get the differently colored counterpart either.) The differently colored clothing parts are significantly stronger. Misc tips: - OBVIOUSLY, DO YOUR DAILIES DILIGENTLY EVERYDAY FOR MAXIMUM SUCCESS. - The makeup classes (can be found when you join a guild/association) are a set of passive skill trees that permanently increase an attribute's base value. All actual makeups themselves DO NOT affect your score in battle, no need to equip them before going off to styling battles. - Be active in the Nail Studio. In the Nail Studio, all you need to do is to slap on the parts with the highest gold that is of the attribute(s) the customers request. Fill up as much as possible, but don't go beyond the limit of the value shown above the yellow bar (like 630 or 700, in the highest ones), because that value represents the maximum amount the customer can pay you. It's small gold, compared to, say, 20k, but it's worth it. - If the Nail Studio customer is a VIP, all you need to do is just slap on anything that's of the attribute(s) they ask for, and once the bar is full, just go for it and don't waste more time. You immediately get the rewards, which include ~14k gold amongst them. JANUARY 2020 UPDATE: They just released a SSR suit and card with the blue attribute (white and red Cloud deer). It's limited because it's part of the Chinese New Year event. If you really want to get competitive, you gotta save up dias for Sleepless in Qinjiang (kitsune fox suit with Loen in a kimono as the card, SSR pink attribute) and this Chinese New Year event (white and red deer suit with a boy version of the suit as the card, SSR blue attribute). As for other attributes (yellow, purple, green), there are already SSR suits and cards in the permanent diamond pavilion as well as the Arena.